Ahead of Our Own Tone
Ahead of our own Tone is the twenty fourth episode of Season One of Grojband, and twenty fourth overall. Synopsis Corey Riffin and the band (except Kin) go one year into the future to see what music is like, but when his older mean sister, Trina Riffin breaks the time machine and when she is the leader of the citizens of Peaceville who have become robot zombies by using Blab Tab inbrain implant, it's up to Grojband to save the day and get everyone back to normal. Plot Corey and the band are in the garage when Kin mentions a band called "D-Keizer Zap" that made their msuic sound futuristic and ahead of their time and Corey thinks it would be a good idea to make a song that sounds futuristic like them. Corey, Kon, and Laney go into the future using Kin's Time Machine to see what music is like so they will have a futuristic song ahead of their own time. Meanwhile, Trina and Mina are waiting in line to get a new phone called the Blab Tap that connects to your mind. Trina goes back to the house leaving Mina to hold her place in line. When Trina comes back to the house, she sees the time machine that Corey and his bandmates are using and she destroys it so that they wont be able to come back. Grojband (minus Kin) arrive in the future, with the time machine materializing in a public fountain. Corey immediately goes outside eager to learn the music of the future, followed by a less enthusiastic Laney and Kon. He sees a group of Peaceville citizens, all fitted with the Blab Tap, and walking towards him in a zombie like manner, with their eyes now having a digital green coloration. However Corey doesn't seem to notice this and greets the people of the future. One of the citizens reaches up to Corey's head and attempts to put a Blab Tap on his head, however Laney pulls him out of the way at the last second. Grojband flee the citizens and escapes down a sewer, where they stumble upon Future Kin's lair. Kin now having grown a thick beard, explains that they are a minute late. Corey (still excited) asks Kin to show them the music of the future so that they can return, however Kin melancholically states there was no future, and he and the remaining survivors of the Blab Tap (only Nick Mallory) have been forced to hideout from the mind-controlled citizens. He explains a year ago: when Trina returns to the line, after two days where a very exhausted and overworked Mina waited for her. She happens to get there just at the time where they get up front and she is the first to try on the new Blab Tap. The Blab Tap takes over her mind and causes her to turn evil (even more than usual). Other citizens were then fitted with the Blab Tap, and their minds became linked via a hive-mind, with Trina (as the one fitted with the original Blab Tap) commandeering all of the drones. Trina has been spending the entire time searching for Nick Mallory, wishing to link minds with her love, but has been unable to find him due to him going into hiding with Kin. Corey devises a plan to get lyrics out if Trina so that they can break Trina's control over the citizens. Trina is in her evil lair which she built in the garage. She demands that her drones look for Nick Mallory and she sends them all out to search for them. Corey gives each member of Grojband a Nick Mallory hair-style wig, and has each of them go to a different part if town, and saying "I'm Nick Mallory" to attract the attention of the citizens. A bunch of citizens all start contacting Trina, telling them that they found Nick Mallory. Trina gets angry because her drones are failing at their jobs. Corey gets into the garage and Trina gets angry at him. The other members of Grojband appear in her lair and they bring her Nick Mallory. Trina is overjoyed to see Nick Mallory and Corey gives Nick a Blab Tap and he gets connected to he internet with her. This makes Trina become so overjoyed, that she goes into Future Diary Mode. Then, Corey gets her diary and he and his band put her diary entry into lyrics for the song You're Going Down. Trina cancels this out with a notice cancellation option in her Blab Tap. Corey attempts to upload the song into the internet but then Laney stops him and tells him that he'll risk becoming networked to save the world from Trina. However, Mina takes the Blab Tap and networks herself which causes the Blab Tap networking system to break down. Trina loses her control over the rest of Peaceville and the other people become self aware again. Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney are walking down the street and they have no way of getting back to their own time so they are all stuck one year in the future. They don't bother to try and get home because nothing has changed. Kin denies this and he tells her that some things have been changed for the better and he takes out a glass of lemonade and starts drinking it. Kon takes out a glass of lemonade and starts drinking it too and they both wink at each other. Corey tells his moral for the day and closes the garage door, ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Kate (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Party Danimal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *School Bus Rhonda (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Monster Chuck (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ice Cream Tom (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dave (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Daver (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cliff (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Chipper (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *You're Going Down Trivia *The name of this episode is a pun on "Ahead of our own Time" *This is the first time Kate has appeared without Allie. **Similarly in The Pirate Lounge for Me, Allie appears without Kate. *In this episode, Corey, Kon, and Laney all went one year into the future without Kin making Kin 14 years old while his twin brother is 13. Cultural References *D-Keizer Zap is a parody on Das Techno Feur. *When Kin explains to Corey why he shouldn't use the time machine, the cover of "Abbey Road" can be seen behind him on the wall. None of the Beatles are present in the picture however. *When Trina smashes the time machine, the letters "G/B" (which likely stands for Grojband) can be seen spray painted behind her in gothic-like text with the slash as a lightning bolt. This is a homage to the AC/DC logo. *Trina (who has become a cyborg after putting an implant in her brain) and her drones, are a direct reference to the Borg, a villainous army of alien cyborgs that make up "The Collective" from the 1987 TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. *While singing You're Going Down Corey makes a reference to a blitzkrieg, which is a well-known German World War II military strategy. Errors *This episode took place in a universe where lemonade never existed until the end of the episode but in the episode "Smash Up Terby," Kin said "Great now I want lyrics and lemonade." **However, this could have been because Smash Up Terby's events occurred before the flashback where they went back into time. Gallery Mind Controlled People.png You're Going Down.jpg People Waiting in Line.jpg Victory Lemonade.jpg Happy Trina and Beat Up Mina.jpg Nick Kon.jpg Happy Sparklebrain.jpg Corey's Laney grabbed face FORWARD IN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Crazy bearded Kin.jpg Mina grabbed Trina.jpg Networked.jpg Corey and Sparklebrain.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina